


Can't Sleep

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Series: The Ballad of Wilhelm Fink [13]
Category: The Network
Genre: Gen, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-17
Updated: 2006-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Restless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep

Snoo sighed, rolling onto his side with a groan and blinking at the far wall, trying to focus and clear his mind.

A few minutes later found him on his back, limbs splayed at random, blanket twisted up around his middle. One hand pressed to his forehead, fingers gripping his hair.

He couldn’t sleep. Hadn’t been able to since he arrived.

Restlessness took over and he rose from his bed, wandering barefoot to the kitchen in pursuit of a nightcap.

Green eyes flashed as they looked over from the table, a smirk under a stripped mask.

“You can’t sleep either?”


End file.
